Dark Worlds
by bite a tree
Summary: Two house holds both alike in... blah blah blah.If only things were as simple as Romeo and Juliet, our worlds are not.Ariana an elf. Sky a fairy/witch hybrid.One falls in love with the teacher,the other the teacher's brother.It is illigal, they are human.
1. Chapter 1

It seems forever when a day passes by and the person who is most important in your life isn't there. Right now many girls would think this is one of those sappy romantic love stories, but it's not, it's about my best friend Sky, how we couldn't be friends because of who we are and what we are. The struggles we had to face and how we hoped they would forget the past. Anyways, I probably should get on with our story.

It was the first day of high school at Lovell High School home of the Grizzlies and you'd think everything would be normal. Well, it never was for me, even at different schools. I was different, but no one knew that. My long black hair that stopped at my tailbone easily concealed my pointed ears, being taller than the humans wasn't so abnormal; I wasn't much taller than the average girl. No one ever noticed my clouded violet eyes; no one looked twice in my direction, ever. Everyone would pass me, never acknowledging me existence. As sad as it was, that's how I wanted it to be. I mean, what would the other students think if they knew I was an elf?

An elf doesn't belong in this world, but my parents wanted me to study the mundane, so because I have to respect all my elders, I had no choice, it was an Elven Law. There were many Elven Laws and if disobeyed there were horrible punishments, but rightly deserved. First was stripped of powers except immortality. Second, stripped of immortality and put in prison. Our last one is really brutal, beheaded, bur we rarely used that one. Before any sentence was passed it had to go through the Council of Elders. The laws here were strange to me, I didn't understand them.

I walked into my homeroom which was on the top floor of this four story school, in room four ten. I picked the seat at the back of the class and in the corner. Everyone else shuffled into the room before the bell rang. When the bell rang the teacher came into the room.

He was tall, had dirty blonde hair, silver eyes, and wore glasses. He looked as if he was in his early thirties, according to the way they age, I was two hundred thirty one and I looked like a sixteen year old human. He was beautiful, the way his eyes sparkled in the lights, but it was all ruined when I saw his aura, it was green and it mixed with the rest of the auras in the room. I couldn't help but look down, I hated seeing their emotions, and it was like a mood ring you couldn't get rid of. Then he started reading off the names, "Tina Andrews?"

A girl with black hair and dark skin raised her hand and said, "Here."

He read through name after name. While he was doing that my mind wandered off into my room where my beautiful white cat was laying, they called her breed Persian. Just as he said my name I zoned back in, "Ariana D' Angelo?"

I quickly raised my hand and replied, "Here."

Everyone turned around and got a look at me. Then went back to waiting for their name to be called When the teacher came across the name Skylar Mack, he repeated it just as a girl walked into the room. This girl didn't have an aura. "I'm Skylar, but I'd rather be called Sky, please," she was sweet, I mean all sugar and spice. She almost reminded me of a pixie all sweet and nice. Even her looks did that, brown wavy hair, ice blue eyes and she didn't even have to look it, she acted it.

"Please go take a seat by Miss D' Angelo. Miss D' Angelo raise your hand please." I raised my hand then quickly put it down as everyone turned around again then faced the front. She came and sat next to me. Her scent hit me; it was a sweet mixture of Cherry Blossoms and Willow Tree. That was really strange too.

"Alright students, I'm Dr. Hayden Andrew, your English and homeroom teacher. Now, let's get this strait, you will call me Dr. Andrew, not Doc, not Dr. Hayden, or by my first name, Hayden, just Dr. Andrew. Now that that's covered, let's get started," his voice was more beautiful than he was; with that he started handing out text books.

I noticed that someone's eyes were boring into my right side. I turned my head and snapped, "What?"

Sky, a bit shaken by what I had just said and replied quietly, "I was just admiring your art work, it looks so real and really pretty." She went back to the book Dr. Andrew handed to her.

Then he gave me mine, my eyes looked into his silver ones. His hand gently brushed mine as he took his hand away. It was like a flame in me sparked, my heart started pounding, and I could feel my face get hot as he walked over to the next row.

Then, Sky's eyes were on me again, I sighed, "What is it now?"

"Can you teach me to draw like that, I mean your drawings are so perfect," she pleaded.

"Thank you, it's a natural gift," I said flipping through the pages of the text book that was titled, Journeys. Damn, I felt like a bitch. I wanted to apologize to her but my dignity was well… one of our laws. You can't take back said or done.

"I forgive you," it was as she had read my mind. It was so strange to think that she acts all preppy and pretty much perfect, also can read minds. What the hell was she?

* * *

There is so much that she can't know about me and my life, being part fairy part witch yet I can't be in either world for a long amount of time one because I'm a silly half breed who doesn't have chance. Stupid people always saying what I can and can't do others may think it can be all good and grand to be of two different species but it's not.

"Alright class, listen up, quite down." Dr. Andrew said at the front of the class, "each assignment this year will either be a group project or partner project. Now either project I will chose who you are to work with. Now since it's the first day I will let this first project be not so important. I'll tell you what the project and you are partnering with next class now talk freely."

All the thoughts in this class were ridiculous! All were about the Ariana and Dr. Andrew. Going on and on about how weird she is and about how hot he is. Please give me a freaking break. I decided to get up eyes following me as I walked up to the teachers' desk.

"Dr. Andrew can I please leave I have a headache and with the noise of the talking it keeps getting worse." I asked sweetly.

"Yes, why don't you go with someone, that way you won't get into trouble just go to the library. Miss D' Angelo you look like you have nothing to do please go with Miss Mack to the library." He said looking at her.

"_My god I've never seen such a beautiful girl in my life. Wait what am I thinking she's too young I'll get in trouble if I let it get the best of me maybe she'll just get with someone her own age. I hope I don't see that."_ He kept going on and on about her man I need help but I can't do it here.

She nodded and got to her stuff and headed towards the door. We didn't speak at all but I could hear her thoughts, I swear to the freaking Nyx that I am going to control this stupid power this year without a potions help.

I was about to talk when a saw a certain figure coming up the hall way towards us. He was tall dirty blonde hair with red and black streaks scattered everywhere. His electric green eyes dazzling all ways have a hint of a smile in them. He was wearing a shirt that had a vampire mouth on it and on the back it should say bite my love. Black jeans and black high tops finished off his look.

"Sky, another year of you gracing me with your beautiful self," he said giving me a hug and a dazzling smile that made me catch my breath.

"Yes I am, and you and you're flirtatious self like always the summer didn't change you at all but then again I don't know what I'd do if you did change," I said putting on a smile. Linking arms with him, "Oh this is Ariana she's new this year. In my home room class this year; with your brother again, mind you now that your brother has all the girls in the class all googly eyes."

"What can I say he is my brother, he gets my good looks from me," he said to me then turned to Ariana, "by the way I'm Terrance, Hayden's younger brother."

_Wow, this girl is kind of weird, her hair is so black and her eyes, I have never seen eyes like that before,_ Terrance's thoughts roamed through my head, _my girl is the only normal one in this school._

"Wouldn't you have gotten your looks from your brother," Ariana said, "seeing that he is your older brother?"

_This boy is so full of himself, I can't believe, okay maybe I can believe that she would date an arrogant boy like him, got to note that their ego's are too big for my liking._ As much as I wanted to yell at Ariana for her thoughts I couldn't. I had no right to judge people for their thoughts no matter how much they were wrong.

"Anyways, Terrance shouldn't you be in class?" I asked him pushing Ariana's thoughts aside. "Also, we need to get to the library before your brother finds out that we were lollygagging around in the hall."

"Alright," he kissed my forehead and headed off to class. He made me wonder what it was about me that made me stick out. He was the most popular guy in school.

I watched him leave and turn the corner before I headed towards the library. The awkward silence was unbearable. Even listening to her thoughts about Dr. Andrew was annoying.

_My people have always said if you feel and electric shock through your body you have found the right person. It's illegal though, he is human and I am elf. Mother and Father aren't going to be happy. No, I can't let them know, that's suicide._

I couldn't stand it anymore, "Ariana, please say something to me I can't stand the silence."

"I don't know how to start a conversation," she said to me.

"What's your favorite color?"

"Umm… silver."

That's how I started to see her, her life was difficult; she wasn't used to these emotions I could tell.


	2. Chapter 2

That evening I went home to my world not knowing how to explain what happened. I fell in love with one of my teachers, not including he was human; I made a sort of friend who I didn't know what the hell she was. How was I going to explain this to my parents?

Instead of going up to my room to change into my appropriate attire, I went strait to the thrown room, where my parents were. I opened the door slowly looking into the throne room where my parents sat on their thrones. I quietly walked up to them and knelled.

"Father, Mother," I began to say but was cut off by my father.

"Ariana, please go change out of those horrid clothes. They are not suitable in our presence," my father said with hurtfully.

"Yes, Father," I whispered standing up and bowing my head before retreating to my room to change.

My father, King Cedric was king of elves and not the kindest elf here. He was a good king but he could be a bit of an ass. He had the same black hair I did and he had silver eyes instead of my clouded violet. He was around six foot eight. Was as white as snow, that's the way our people put it anyways.

I headed up the stairs to my tower. My tower was the highest point in the castle, but climbing these stairs was really easy, I did it ever day. My room was small and round but I liked it. I knew I would like to be able to change my room around but my parents wouldn't allow it. They didn't like change, the laws were never changed, our clothing style never changed, and my parents out put on life never changed.

As I went into my room my white cat was on my bed asleep. I smiled and pet her and she started purring. Her name was Cari, and she was my best friend.

I went over to my wardrobe and picked out my white and champagne dress out, it was simple but beautiful. Down the middle and the skirt were white and the overcoat was champagne, the sleeves were also champagne and stopped at the elbow and split to cascade down.

Then, after I was completely dressed and appropriate to my father's liking I headed back down the stairs thinking I was going to be in trouble because of my foolish actions. I couldn't help it, being in the human world got to me. I mean I was in love with my homeroom teacher, I had a human friend, and my parents wouldn't know, they couldn't know.

I stopped to look at our family picture, my father, King Cedric, my mother, Queen Kaylyn, my brother, Prince Damien, and me, Princess Ariana.

Damien, my dear brother, the only one who understands me, he was gone on a journey up in the mountains. He was only a bit shorter that my father, being six foot six. He had bleach blonde hair like my mother; he had the same clouded violet eyes I did. He was muscular, unlike my father. He had the same power of aura perception, in my opinion it was just a nuisance, I hated seeing all the colors, the nasty emotions of others.

I walked into the throne room, I walked in there just in time to see my parents talking to someone I didn't know, he must have been from a neighboring kingdom.

"Ariana, this is Prince Amasha he is from Dryearathem," my father said to me as I walked up to him. I bowed slightly and turned to Amasha.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Prince Amasha," I said bowing a bit and giving him my hand.

"No, the pleasure is mine," he said kissing my hand. "Your Majesty, she is more beautiful than you described in the letter."

"Letter?" I asked not knowing what the hell he was talking about.

"Yes," my father said, "about who you will marry."

"Marriage?" I was astonished, "Father, I mean no disrespect, but why didn't you tell me?"

"Well, Ariana you are coming of age and I thought I would surprise you, that's why your brother is gone he is looking for a bride," could my ears be deceiving me, my father wants me to marry?

"I am surprised father, and grateful for your choosing," I regretfully said looking into Amasha's eyes, which were ocean blue. Amasha meant beautiful ocean, now I see why he was called Amasha. Like my brother he was muscular and just a couple inches shorter than my father. His hair was silver like the moon. That's when I noticed my hand was still in his.

"So, we have a wedding in the future?" my father asked Amasha obviously.

"Yes, Your Majesty," he said looking at me.

He was beautiful, but there was no spark between us, I could tell, I loved my homeroom teacher and that was that. I can't help but think what I was going to do, I didn't love Amasha. Maybe I could try, try to love him because of my father, I lived to make my father happy. That's what I had always thought until now; I lived for my happiness, not his.

It was my turn to make my decisions, but how was I supposed to when my father had been the one who always made my decisions for me. It was as if I was apart of him, but no I wasn't I was an individual.

* * *

The walk from school to home was short and brisk I hated it. Being outside was like bliss, birds singing sweet songs of the world, squirrels chasing each other around the tree trucks into their little hide-a-homes. It had started to rain lightly making every drop a little more magical to this world. I loved this place even though it was filled with death, murder, rape, and all different kids of violence; but nothing would make me think other wise. This realm at first glance you see destruction but you have to look underneath the surface to see the real amazing thing about this place, like a book the cover might be bad but the writing is amazing.

I was in tuned with my thoughts I didn't notice that Terrance was calling at me, "Sky wait up!"

"Terrance what are you doing?" I asked turning around.

"Just coming to hang out with the second best person in this world." he said catching up to me.

"I'm second best who's first?"

"Why, me of course."

"You're so full of yourself you know that." I said shaking my head at him.

"Well how else am I supposed to make you laugh?" he asked.

"Why would you want to make me laugh when you've got plenty time with other girls who will laugh at anything, like Angie from our art class" I said rolling my eyes.

he groan, "She's okay I guess. But none of them could actually know me like you do, Sky"

I laughed, "Like sneaking into each others rooms when the other couldn't sleep at two in the morning has anything to do with it."

"Nope at all" he said grabbing my hand and spinning me around.

We reached my house by that point. I slipped on the wet cement almost falling on my ass, when Terrance caught me at last second. I laughed and stood up. Terrance hand sliding down my arm fire burning as his hand went farther down my arm intertwining his fingers with mine. His hand felt right right there.

We walked into my house my cat Spark waiting at the door meowing loudly begging for attention. i bent down my hand still in his and petted her before she did something drastic. Like claw my leg . . . . again.

"why don't we go upstairs and study there. I'll go get s something to drink you know the way."

"Sky you still sleep in the same room even though your parents left a long tie ago?"

"Ter they still visit, at least not at the same time. I can't sleep there to many gross memories. Besides My father would throw a royal hissy fit if i did." I yelled up to him.

"Ya, man your dad gave me the creeps when i was young" he stated walking into my bed room.

I had changed it a few months ago the wall color was now a deep crimson red and the curtains, bed sheets, and the area rug were black. With a snap of my fingers the candles spread across my desk, window seat and night stands flicked starting the wick. It always smelled like vanilla in my room.

"Man i've know what you are for three years now and still that sometimes creeps me out." Terrance said looking at the candle right next to him.

"Ya I"m surprised you didn't hit the ground running when you found out, no you had to make fun of my little wings," I said giving him a little kid two year old face.

He laughed the sound was music to my ears," Well you were so little and the wings man i didn't know it was you at first till you bit my finger and turned back into you."

"Ya well, I hate the stupid full moon rule about being a fairy. It sucks."I said looking straight into his greeen eyes filled with a memory and amusement.

_"Man, every time I see into her eyes I see the person I want to be_. _Ever since that day in the park and we played hide and seek. I've been in love with her. but I don't know if she-  
"_

"Ter, I can hear what you're thinking," his face flushed red, "Is it true that ever since the day i kicked you ass at hide and seek you've been in love with me?" I said sitting next to him.

"That day made us friends. I do love you sky, I truly do." He said looking into my eyes.

I leaned towards him to kiss him, closing my eyes. we barley touched send sparks through my whole body. But all of a sudden I hear screaming.

"Skylar, where are you?" It was male.

We both thought at the same time. SHIT!

"I'm up stairs Ari!" only thing going through my head was shit shit shit shit.

Heavy foot steps came up the stairs. I got up and sat at my desk opening my math book tossing a spare book at Terrance. he opened it up to the same page. Freaking out as much as I was.

"Sky, dad want you to- whoa. what did you do to this place?" He stopped in the door way.

"Gifts from mom. What does Daddy want now?" I asked irritated.

Ari and were twins same hair color and everything only problem was I was the only one who became a half breed for some reason. he decide to wear that realm look. Brown tights and green loose shirt.

"He wants to visit next Saturday, needs time away from everything there ya know how dad is." he said nodding and Terrance.

"Sadly, Dang that means I"m going to have to get food in the kitchen. Another note, please tell me he's not bringing anyone again?"

"Just me and my new bride to be." he said looking up from the cook book I had sitting on the floor.

"Really Oh my god! that's amazing when the wedding? Where is it going to be?"

"Oh, ya that's what i forgot to tell you. . . " he said scratching his head.

"Ari. what aren't you telling me?"

"It's at the end of the month. I was hoping to have it here since well ya know."

"You are so lucky I am a neat freak! or I would so be kicking you into the next realm right now!"

he glanced at me and then at Terrance as if a warning, "Sis watch what you say around others. If they knew who you were you'd be dead in a minute."

"Ya well you forget Terrance already knows what I am and what you are. He knows about everything." I sounded all smartypants.

"ya well be lucky dad doesn't know about that one."

"Ya ya ya," I waved my hand off at him.

"Any ways, how big do i need to make the house and back yard for this get together of yours?"

"I'll fly the list to you sometime next week. Anyways Shane has been asking about you."

I groaned," If he comes here anytime soon I'm moving again, this time I won't tell anyone in that realm where I'm at got it! Why can't he get over that stupid issue we had when I was four!"

"Ya well, I have no clue. any who I better get back to Serena before she comes here with hells bells about me taking to long."

"whoa whoa whoa hold it right there Serena Adams, the Serena who've been bent on marrying her since we were ten?"

"That would be the one." he said laughing.

He was gone in a blink of an eye. I was shaking my head at him. Terrance was sitting right in front of my spark between his legs. he grabbed my hand the other touching my face. I closed my eyes leaning into his hand. So much has happened and so much will come.


	3. Chapter 3

Marriage? What is marriage? It is a foreign concept to me; it was something I wish I could avoid. Now that I was promised to Amasha, I had no choice in what was to come. My father's word was his word against mine, although I knew I couldn't love Amasha.

I walked into my homeroom the next day more depressed than the day before. When I was in the human realm my emotions were uncontrollable. Pretty much I was almost to the point of tears, that's how hard it was to control them. I took my seat in the back and started to draw.

My drawings were always perfect and so life like. They were always something that had to do with nature though. The one that Sky commented on was the one of my kingdom from the dragon cave. It was called the dragon cave because supposedly there used to be dragons that lived in the cave long ago, long before my father was born. The dragon's names were Ana and Sora. They were brother and sister and when Ana was slain by a prince of a far away kingdom Sora died of a broken heart. Well, that was the legend anyways.

The bell rang before I knew it and of course Sky was late again. She came running into the class and kept apologizing. It was actually pretty funny too, because it was the second day of school and was late once again. She quickly came and sat by me, and said, "Hey, do you want to hang out after school today?"

"What?" I was kind of astounded because of all students she asked me.

"It just seems like you are in a really bad mood today and you need to be cheered up," she said like no one else was in the room, because all eyes were on us. She was way more chipper than she was yesterday. I could tell, her aura was hot pink it was almost blinding.

Then Dr. Andrew came into the room and my eyes reverted to him, his aura was green just like yesterday, but it was more a pastel green. It was beautiful, Hayden was beautiful. His silver eyes shone brighter than yesterday, his eyes met mine for a brief second then went to his desk and sat down, and he went over role then began class.

"Alright today you will be writing a paragraph about yourself then sharing it, now get started," his eyes were on me again as he went and sat down at his desk.

I quickly wrote down what I could tell about myself.

My name is Ariana D'Angelo. I love horses, cats, and wolves. I own a horse named Shika and a cat named Cara. I lived in Minneapolis, Minnesota. I have an elder brother named Damien, and I am very good at drawing.

I sat quietly thinking to myself that there was no one in this room who would even attempt to get to know me, I was the new weird girl. To top it would be telling them I am an elf and am promised to Prince Amasha. Just kill me someone. I noticed that Sky flinched, it shocked me. Could she really hear my every thought and if she did I had just put myself into a mess that I didn't need to get into… yeah.

Pretty much this sucked, she could give me away, but then again to think about it no ordinary human could read minds. Wait. She wasn't human, her scent was un-human, Cherry Blossom and Willow Tree. Cherry Blossom? Willow Tree? Fairy? Witch? The two scents that I knew I should never come across, they were enemies of the elves, but then again so were humans and my parents were letting me go to school with them.

"I won't give you away," she whispered looking at her paper, "I have my secret to protect too."

"I hear talking you must be ready to share," Dr. Andrew said. "Skylar would you like to go first."

"Yes, Dr. Andrew," with that she walked to the front of the class and started reading. "I'm Sky. I was born December eighteenth, nineteen ninety three. I have one brother and a boyfriend. My parents are separated and I have been emancipated. That's all."

She took her seat and Dr. Andrew called, "Ariana."

"Umm… I'm not done and personally I don't want to let people know about me," I replied quietly.

"If that's the case then please see me after class," he said.

"Yes, sir."

The rest of the class went by really fast with everyone reading through their paragraphs. To be honest it was the same thing over and over. Humans, they were always the same, selfish, didn't surprise me that Sky fit in so easily. I would never fit in.

At the end of class Sky told me, "Good luck and I'll see you in art."

Once everyone was gone I stood up and went to the front of the room, where Dr. Andrew was sitting at his sable brown desk looking at his notes. "Take a seat Miss D'Angelo."

I sat down and was hoping I wouldn't be late to next hour. I sat quietly and was thinking about the arranged marriage and about Hayden.

"Ariana, is anything wrong?" he asked me.

"No, just had an argument with my parents last night," I lied.

"What was it about?"

"Someone, I'm in love with," I said, "I'm not allowed to date him because they don't approve, but I approve."

"What's this guy's name?" he asked.

"Umm… it's actually," I froze when he got up and came over in front of me.

"Who?" he asked again.

"I, umm," I stood up getting nervous.

That's when it happened, he grabbed me. My thoughts scattered when he kissed me. His lips were gentle, just like his green aura. It was as if the world around us was gone. His arms wrapped around me were warm and my heart pounded as I reached around his neck. The light in me sparked then, it was as if I was dead before, now all the darkness in my life went away. It was just me and him in this single kiss. It ended too soon.

He pulled back and looked into my eyes and said, "You would look more beautiful if your hair was out of your face." He pushed my hair behind my ears. Which were no longer concealed, I was afraid of this, what happened next, "What are you?"

I took a deep breath and stepped out of his arms, "I'm an elf."

***

I walked into art the high from the kiss Terrance and i shared last night was amazing. nothing really happened after that. The only bad thing is i had to act like nothing happened between us. If any one knew about him and I he'd end up dead. I wouldn't live with out him in my life. YA i know totally self centered but he's my light in all of this darkness. that and Ariana but that's another story.

"Day dreaming again are we sky?" Terrance said hopping onto my desk in our art class.

"Just remembering. I'm sorry about this Terrance. about all of it I am" I said looking at the roses I was drawing.

"Sky you've told me almost everything. Some stuff i understand like this one." he said making me look at him.

"I Wouldn't want to hold up your love life if you wanted to date someone else Ter," I said softly.

"I can't be with anyone else, Sky" he whispered making me look in his eyes.

"Why can't you?" I need to hear him say it not think it.

Before he could say anything I caught thoughts from across the room from the other girls. I shook my head going back to my drawing. great there went the high I was on. Terrance got off my desk walking over to the girls, flirting like ne normally did. Envy spread through my veins like hot water. Ugh! I need to get my self together! I can't be with him. Well i'm already on exile from the witch ream but not the Fairy one yet. . .

_"Sky, meet me in our spot after this class we need to finish our conversation." _he said looking in my eyes from across the room.

The bell rang thankfully after that so i didn't have to dreadfully envy the girls next to Terrance. Ariana walked in late her lost a lost maze wrapped around her and the kiss with _Hayden!_

"Ok, girlie. After school you got some explaining to do. But right now help me with this disastrous picture please!!"

she laughed at me, "Okay, I'll help and you've got to tell me why your aura went from bright neon pink to black"

I nodded my head. right then I decided that I couldn't meet up with Terrance. I couldn't for both of our lives depended on it.


End file.
